


Home

by Ciezuru



Category: Keyakizaka46 (Band)
Genre: F/F, Pointless fluff, domestic AU, its really pointless don't bother reading it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 10:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13611483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciezuru/pseuds/Ciezuru
Summary: After a long day battling old misogynistic men in the office, Yuuka comes back home to the women she loves.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> I was in the mood for some soft domestic Yuukanen. Super pointless fluff, enjoy :)

“I’m home”

Sugai Yuuka sighed, mentally exhausted from another day of standing up to misogynistic businessman who tirelessly question her authority.

As the only heir of the Sugai name, she had to step up to her father’s position as CEO of their family’s company much to the dismay of almost half of the board members.

“Yuuka! Welcome home!”

Every day is a battlefield for her in the office but coming home to the sight of her wife always soothed her troubles away.

Moriya Akane, her wife of 2 years appeared from the kitchen wearing an apron littered with cartoon horses, a gag gift that Yuuka had bought for their anniversary last year.

“Another bad day?”

She opened up her arms inviting Yuuka for a much needed hug to which she gratefully accepted and sank into her wife’s strong arms, courtesy of a lifetime of playing tennis. She breathed in the scent that was all Akane, all warmth and flowers with a hint of her favorite detergent thrown in the mix.

Her favorite scent in the whole universe.

“Mm, you know how it is. They still can’t accept father’s decision”

“Well those men are jerks”

Yuuka chuckled into her wife’s shoulder and hugged her a little tighter. They stood there, basking in each other’s warmth before Akane leaned back and gazed at her wife. She stroke her cheek lovingly and let her hand linger on her jaw, giving her a soft smile.

“You hungry?”

“Always”

Akane chuckled, she’s always amazed at her wife’s voracious appetite and often wondered where she put away all the excess fat.

“I’m making your favorite omurice”

“Yeyy! You’re the best!”

Yuuka gushed and leaned in pecking her wife on the lips but it turned into a full kiss when Akane grabbed her by the lapels of her blazer and deepened the kiss. Yuuka sighed into the kiss and moved to snake her arms around her wife’s waist but Akane giggled pulling back at the last second and shoved her back gently.

“Go freshen up, you smell like testosterone and old men’s cologne”

Yuuka puffed out her cheeks in mock anger but relented at the sight of her wife’s cheeky grin.

“Yes ma’am”

She turned towards the stairs but jumped out in shock when she felt a slap on her butt and whirled around to admonish her but Akane had already left for the kitchen. She shook her head at her wife’s antics but was feeling much better already, all thoughts of work long gone.

Entering their bedroom, she slowly took off her blazer and craned her neck from side to side and sighed in pleasure when she felt the crick in her neck disappear. She took off her pencil skirt and headed towards the bed and saw a pair of sweatpants and a soft T-shirt, both Akane’s of course lined up on the bed.

A note beside it read, “I know you’d want something comfortable to change into and nothing’s more comfortable than my clothes. P.S I’ve prepared a hot bath for you and added the lavender-scented bath bomb that you like so much. Enjoy it love <3”

Her wife always knew what she wanted.

_Her wife._

Yuuka smiled goofily to herself and played with the wedding ring circling her ring finger.

“My wife huh?”

Sometimes she wondered how she had gotten so lucky to have Akane to herself. They got to know each other back in high school. They were polar opposites of each other, Akane was the school’s star Tennis player and she was the nerdy Class president. One day, Akane had stayed back in school to practice and had sprained her ankle and Yuuka who had student council work had approached her and helped her hobble to the nurse’s office and the rest was history.

It was the start of a budding friendship and turned into something more as time went on.

She shook her head from the nostalgia, smiling all the way through taking off the rest of her clothing and went in the bathroom to soak in the tub.

A half an hour later, wearing her wife’s old but soft oversized University T-shirt and sweatpants, she descended down the stairs and peeked into the kitchen. Akane was happily singing softly to herself, head bobbing to the imaginary music playing in her head while frying the rice, unaware of her wife peeking from the doorway.

Yuuka grinned mischievously, tip-toeing towards her wife she immediately snaked her arms around Akane’s waist and laughed at her sudden scream.

“Mou! You scared me! I could’ve hit you with the spatula!”

Akane elbowed her wife in the stomach in mock anger and melted at the sound of Yuuka’s laughter.

“That was payback for the kiss and the slap on the butt”

“Well you liked it yes?”

“Hahaha yes”

“Good, there’s more of that where that came from”

Akane whispered seductively while Yuuka shivered and felt herself redden. Even after 2 years of marriage, her wife was still full of surprises. Akane chuckled at the sudden flustered silence behind her and refocused on the cooking, adding some salt to the rice.

Yuuka cleared her throat, embarrassed, she nuzzled at her wife’s neck and mumbled.

“Thank you for the clothes and bath. I really needed it”

“I know, your secretary Habu-chan called saying you had a rough day.”

“She did? That little sneak”

“Hahaha don’t blame Habu, she just wants what’s best for you”

“Still…”

“Ah! The omurice’s done. Help me set the table?”

Yuuka nodded and gave her a quick peck on the cheek, taking out the plates and cutleries and setting the table. They sat together and ate their dinner, all the while making small talk about their day.

“And Zuumin felt like eating a banana suddenly and left me just like that. Can you believe the nerve of that girl?”

Yuuka zoned out and gazed at her wife fondly, smiling and laughing softly to herself thinking how cute her wife was when she’s all fired up talking about her day. Complaining about her students, how scared they were of her and how she could outrun even the fastest of her students. After Akane had sustained an injury that had left her permanently benched from playing professional tennis, Yuuka had helped her out of her depression by being there for her every step of the way and suggested that she study for a teaching degree and become a gym teacher.

Ever since then, teaching had become somewhat of a passion for Akane, helping her out of her funk.

“Houston do you read me? Earth to Yuuka, come in Yuuka?”

Yuuka snapped out of her musings much to the amusement of Akane.

“Ah I’m sorry, I was just thinking”

“About?”

“You”

“Flatterer”

“Well I do try”

Akane snorted amusedly and got up to clear the table while Yuuka stood up hurriedly stopping Akane in her tracks.

“Nope nuh-uh, we had a rule remember? You do the cooking while I do the dishes”

“Ah right, the only thing you could actually do in a kitchen without burning anything”

She stuck her tongue out at her laughing wife and carried the dishes to the sink.

“I’ll be upstairs in bed, don’t take too long”

“Ok”

She stretched languidly when she was done with the dishes and went upstairs to their bedroom. Opening the door, she saw Akane already comfortable under the covers reading over her students’ homework and sporting a pair of reading glasses.

The sight of Akane smirking and looking over the rim of her reading glasses towards her was making her feel certain things but not tonight.

Tonight she just wants to lay down in the arms of the woman she loves and forget about everything else. Sensing her wife’s need for comfort Akane smiled softly and extended her hand to which Yuuka gladly accepted and got under the covers with her. She set aside her work, took off her glasses and switched off the table lamp.

Yuuka hummed contently when Akane leaned in for a kiss that turned into slow, shy kissing which was both nice and calming for the pair. She snaked her arms around Akane’s waist pulling her closer and sighed contently into the kiss when Akane slid her hands underneath her shirt and caressed her back soothingly.

They kissed for another minute or so but stopped when Akane noticed her wife being unresponsive to her kisses. She chuckled softly when she saw her struggling to keep her eyes open and stroke her hair tenderly.

“Come here”

Akane gently ushered Yuuka’s head down and cradled her head to her bosom all the while stroking her silky soft hair. Yuuka closed her eyes in bliss and buried her head deeper into her wife’s warm chest, enjoying the strong and soothing beat of her lover’s heart.

Eventually they both fell asleep, both warm and content in each other’s embrace.

And this,

This is what _home_ is to Sugai Yuuka, safe and warm in her wife’s strong arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of writing a cop/thief AU slowburn for yuukanen but knowing me i'd just lose interest in it halfway through. Meh. Comments and criticisms are my saviors! :D


End file.
